Arcobaleno Slumber Party
by Shiro Mirch 56
Summary: With just a glimpse of an eye, its December already, it has been a month since their curse was broken. Thanks to Verde, everyone was back to their adult form just like Lal Mirch. What a peaceful morning, until a certain hitman woke up and gave the other ex-arcobaleno an urgent call. For.. A.. SLUMBER PARTY? Christmas SPECIAL!
1. Invitation

**Arcobaleno Slumber Party** – With just a glimpse of an eye, its December already, it has been a month since their curse was broken. Thanks to Verde, everyone was back to their adult form just like Lal Mirch. What a peaceful morning, until a certain hitman woke up and gave the other ex-arcobaleno an urgent call. For.. A.. SLUMBER PARTY!? Christmas SPECIAL!

**Yosh new story ! .. I hope I can make 2 fics at the same time Q^Q Verde tasu- Nah nvm .  
Read ~**

**Kyoko : O-Oh! Shiori-san doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn ~**

**Shiori : Arigatou , Kyoko-chan.**

**Kyoko : Douitashimashite ~**

* * *

A very peaceful morning . Reborn was already awake but still lying on his bed , making his chameleon , Leon , transform into phone . He simultaneously called the ex-arcobaleno , "Come on my house tomorrow , I have to tell you guys something.. something interesting." He added a emphasis on the "something interesting" .

Almost of the replies he got are : "Another game of you ? We'll come." , from Mammon , Colonnello and Lal , while the other three's reply was , "Interesting , huh.. We'll come." – Fon , Verde and Luce .

_Its very unusual of Verde to reply like that. Maybe he accomplished something just before I called them . _ He thought while having the normal grin he always got .

Getting out of his bed , he was about to go to the bathroom to do a wash but he remembered something … HE DIDN'T CALLED HIS LACKEY .

He received a call from his original phone and.. it was from.. the strategist of Carcassa Family , yes it was him , the immortal stunter , Skull . Poor Skull , always left . With a tiny bit of concern , Reborn answered the call.

"R-REBORN! YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME !" the stunter whined on the call.

"You need to go on my house tomorrow . That's it . Ciao, lackey." He replied and dropped the call.

"There , done inviting . And now.." he said as he looked on his list ..

_ .Check._

"ALL DONE!"the hitman exclaimed .

"Now, I should just wait for them ~" He sang.

* * *

**POV Switch – Colonnello and Lal**

It's not like they're living with each other, Colonnello just insisted on staying with Lal , for eternity , which Lal extremely protests . Lal is always protesting , ofcourse she is , whenever she wakes up , she found herself sleeping at Colonnello's chest . Colonnello , intentionally not waking her up , always got a proper beating from his merciless trainer.

Well that's what happens to them everytime , seems like a daily basis. Definitely a **DAILY BASIS**.

"Oi ! Colonnello , heard what the fedora said?" Lal exclaimed at the blonde.

"Ofcourse , I did , kora!" Colonnello said after getting out of the bathroom. As usual , he is only on his towel .

Lal always has that small blush on her face , throwing a piece of clothes at Colonnello , she said something "PUT CLOTHES ON."

"Hm? I thought you we're used to it , kora!" he said with a innocent look .

"S-Still ! That's not proper." She replied nervously. _That was close , I almost said "You're staying with me!" or something like that.. _she thought

**POV Switch – Mammon**

"Muu- Another game of Reborn.." she said .

"Hm? A game of your friend , Mammy?~" Bel sang around , which Mammon didn't expected . _Just how and when did he get in my room!?_

"Hmph. When did you get here?" Mammon asked .

"Since the beginning , when your friend called you ~It seems interesting , Can I come with you , Mammy?~" the prince said.

"No, and he isn't my friend." The illusionist said in refusal to take Bel with him . It would be a problem , ofcourse it would be.

**POV Switch – Fon**

"Fuu~ What a nice day.." he said .

"Ne~ Lichi , what do you think will happen tomorrow?" he asked the animal next to him with a soft voice. (What a lucky animal!)

The animal just made a squeek sound and sat on his shoulders.

"Maybe we should prepare for something .."

**POV Switch – Verde**

What a poor room , it became a laboratory. I pity this room , find your own master now, Room-chan . Verde is so cruel to make his own room a laboratory .

"I CAN'T LIVE A MEANINGLESS LIFE , YOU KNOW. And who the hell are you!?" he said , while he suddenly put the wrong formula and yep.

**BOOM**

"What a bad luck." He said with a burned face , all because of his experiments .

"Damn that , Reborn. If tomorrow won't be so interesting , I'll kill him ." he muttered.

**POV Switch – Skull**

"YEAAAH!" he said completing another stunt .

"Skull-sama , what should we do for tomorrow?" A fellow man questioned .

"Prepare things that I should bring tomorrow!" He said , getting a towel and brushed it on his face to remove the sweat.  
**  
POV Switch – Luce**

"I wonder what is that paranoid hitman planning .." Luce sighed , worrying about tomorrow's 'meeting' .

"B-Boss , should we provide you security for tomorrow?" A man's voice echoed at Luce's room . Making her soul startled.

"Oh , I don't need that , just bring me to the number-one hitman's house ." Luce replied .

"O-Okay , boss. I'll take my leave now." The man's voice faded at her peaceful room.

**POV Switch – Reborn**

"I think we're lacking something.." Reborn said as he checked the calendar . He bolted upright when he saw that it was Christmas tomorrow .

"SHOOT! I NEED TO DO IT QUICKLY!" He said , getting his fedora and calling someone at Vongola so he can have someone to help him put decorations because Luce will kill him if she ever saw that Reborn is spending another not-so-christmas day.

* * *

Kufufufu ~ Chapter 2 would be released tomorrow ~  
**  
**


	2. Arrival

"We're here , Reborn" Lal said , taking her boots off , leaving her on a pair of socks. She was wearing formal clothes right now , since Colonnello even Luce will refuse to let her dress like a military woman . A pair of shorts with a hoodie that looks like a army hoodie but it has something written on the back " I hate weaklings" It says.

On a side note , Colonnello was still wearing his green jacket that he used to wear on COMSUBIN but is wearing a shirt and also has something written on the front "I'm taken" It says there.

After the two… Fon and the others came too. They're all wearing their usual clothes , except for Skull who removed his piercing and 'facepaints' .

"Oh~ You're all welcome ~" Reborn smirked.

"I-I have a bad feeling about this.." Skull muttered , imagining what will actually happen.

"It's not a bad thing , lackey." Reborn sang around .

"That's seriously creepy , Reborn." Lal said , giving him a disgusted face.

Reborn danced around , reaching the refrigerator , he took out two sportdrinks , one strawberry milk , oolong tea and a milk tea . He then headed for the water dispenser and it was a glass of water now.

They all stared at him in shock as he distributed the drinks to the 7 .

"How the hell-" Verde said.

"You can't even solve that.. you're a scientist right?" He replied with a dumb tone.

"Your skills just defies law of physics , especially your hair . I bet that's why you became a hitman ." Verde replied back , stucking out a tongue to Reborn. The two continue to glared at each other until they received Luce's **Legendary Mama Slap ** .

"Shouldn't you be talking about that important 'thing' , Reborn?" Fon said , clearing his throat purposely , so everyone will turn their attention to him.

"Nice timing , martial artist ~"

"Well I just want to have a slumber party with you GUYS!" He said outloud. Expecting reactions such as WHAATT!?

"WHAT!?" They all said except for Luce who predicted that this would happen.

"Just as predicted." She said , letting out a sigh.

"Like I said. A SLUMBER PARTY , YOU FOOLS. " He shouted outloud again . He earned some shouts from his neighbors , well he deserve it.

"A-Are you kidding me?" Viper flustered.

"Im not." He replied with a blank face.

Suddenly . A witchy sounding laugh echoed on the room , they all turned to Luce.

They all gulped at the same time . It's their first time seeing Luce laugh like that , it's a witchy one but mixed with a sadistic tone .

"Lufufu~ Stop staring at me , everyone." She replied .

Several things happened when she said that :

Reborn fell off his chair.

Skull facedesk

Verde spat out his water

Lal and Colonnello spat their sportsdrink as well

Viper choked on her strawberry milk

Fon got distracted on drinking his oolong tea

"A-Aside the others opinions .. Reborn , how can we sleep here for who knows sake?" Lal asked.

"Easy thing ,Lal Mirch . You're a woman of the military yet you don't think of stealth things and such?" He replied with a grin . Snapping his hands , some passages appeared infront of them that … really.. seems.. familiar . It leads on their homes.

"Mu- HOW THE!" Viper said , ready to throw an anvil at the hitman.

"You're a esper yet you don't know how to sneak? Being hitman is the best afterall ~" He bragged , which earned him rolling eyes from the others.

"S-Shit!" Verde murmured.

"I'll get mine , dammit. Servant come with me." Lal said taking Colonnello's hands with her , walking straight to the passage.

"Seems like they really became lovebirds." They all said.

"We should get ours too ~" Fon said , heading straight to his home.

"Hm , How about you Luce?" Reborn asked the Giglio Nero's boss .

"No problem. I already brought mine ." She smirked.

* * *

**Gonna stop it here again ~ Well I want to cut it off =w= Last chapter would be updated soon ~**

**Thanks for reading ~**


End file.
